Background description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
It is usual for people to carry a water bottle to meet their water needs and keep their bodies well hydrated while travelling or doing other activities such as sports and athletic activities; and as also by many other like school children, office goers, patients to name a few. As primary function is to keep body well hydrated efforts have been made in the art to provide water bottle that includes functionality of informing a user of his hydration needs based on quantum of water consumed by him.
For example prior art reference WO 2013181455 A1 discloses a fluid bottle with flow meter attached through a straw or pour mouth piece of the bottle to enable measurement of the flow while consuming water through straw or by tilting. The flow meter measures the amount of fluid and/or the amount of an additive consumed by user which is displayed on a device. The disclosed bottle suffers from drawback that it cannot differentiate between consumption of the fluid/water by user and intended or unintended discharge of the fluid from the bottle.
It would therefore be desirable to have a water bottle that can differentiate between actual consumption and intended or unintended discharge of the fluid/water from the bottle. Besides above, being an inseparable companion of travelers and sportsmen, and many others, it would be useful if the water bottle can incorporate other desirable functionalities. These additional functionalities can also help in keeping other stakeholders such as parents, coaches, doctors, dieticians and caregivers informed of liquid intake by the user.
There is, therefore, a need in the art for a smart or intelligent water bottle that can differentiate between actual consumption of its content and intended or unintended discharge of the fluid/water from the bottle; and incorporate other desirable functionalities.
All publications herein are incorporated by reference to the same extent as if each individual publication or patent application were specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
In some embodiments, the numbers expressing quantities of ingredients, properties such as concentration, reaction conditions, and so forth, used to describe and claim certain embodiments of the invention are to be understood as being modified in some instances by the term “about.” Accordingly, in some embodiments, the numerical parameters set forth in the written description and attached claims are approximations that can vary depending upon the desired properties sought to be obtained by a particular embodiment. In some embodiments, the numerical parameters should be construed in light of the number of reported significant digits and by applying ordinary rounding techniques. Notwithstanding that the numerical ranges and parameters setting forth the broad scope of some embodiments of the invention are approximations, the numerical values set forth in the specific examples are reported as precisely as practicable. The numerical values presented in some embodiments of the invention may contain certain errors necessarily resulting from the standard deviation found in their respective testing measurements.
As used in the description herein and throughout the claims that follow, the meaning of “a,” “an,” and “the” includes plural reference unless the context clearly dictates otherwise. Also, as used in the description herein, the meaning of “in” includes “in” and “on” unless the context clearly dictates otherwise.
The recitation of ranges of values herein is merely intended to serve as a shorthand method of referring individually to each separate value falling within the range. Unless otherwise indicated herein, each individual value is incorporated into the specification as if it were individually recited herein. All methods described herein can be performed in any suitable order unless otherwise indicated herein or otherwise clearly contradicted by context. The use of any and all examples, or exemplary language (e.g. “such as”) provided with respect to certain embodiments herein is intended merely to better illuminate the invention and does not pose a limitation on the scope of the invention otherwise claimed. No language in the specification should be construed as indicating any non-claimed element essential to the practice of the invention.
Groupings of alternative elements or embodiments of the invention disclosed herein are not to be construed as limitations. Each group member can be referred to and claimed individually or in any combination with other members of the group or other elements found herein. One or more members of a group can be included in, or deleted from, a group for reasons of convenience and/or patentability. When any such inclusion or deletion occurs, the specification is herein deemed to contain the group as modified thus fulfilling the written description of all Markush groups used in the appended claims.